


Repairs

by Zatterson



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mentions of Sex, Pain, hurting, set after 3.16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-07 22:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14090715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zatterson/pseuds/Zatterson
Summary: Patterson is hurt and confused, Reade is questioning who he loves, and Tasha is scared of herself and alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Patterson  
She walked home alone for the first time in a while that night. Usually Tasha walked home or took the subway with her. They lived fairly close, Patterson’s last move taking her to the apartment building across the street from Tasha’s. It was a misty night, a light fog making everything a bit blurry. It scared her. Now that she knew that Borden wasn’t dead she was questioning everything. She thought she heard a noise in the street behind her a she set off at a run, not stopping until she reached the safety of her apartment, collapsing on the couch in a flurry of tears and anger and confusion. She had trusted Tasha. And Tasha had betrayed her. Now she didn’t know who she could trust. 

Tasha  
When Reade left the bar, she snapped. She got drunker than she had been in four years and barely made it home. She was up most of the night alternating between vomiting and sobbing. She couldn’t believe what she had done. She was on awful friend. She had kept Borden from Patterson. She had told an engaged Reade she loved him. She could hardly stand herself. That’s when she decided she would do it. She waited until she was sober enough to think right to actually go through with it, but she knew that it was the best option for her. She finally stopped sobbing and puking around 5:30, calling Jane right after to let her know she wasn’t going to be at work the next day. Then, she fell asleep.

Reade  
After Reade left the bar that night, he took his time getting home. It gave him time to think. And as he walked down the dark and misty streets of New York, he had a lot to think about. He didn’t know how he felt about Tasha. He loved her, but as a sister. Not as a… He heard Meg’s voice singing from the shower as he opened the door. He took a deep breath as he walked in. No, he didn’t love Tasha. She was his partner, his best friend. He loved his fiance. He walked to the bedroom right as Meg got out of the shower. “Hey babe, I didn’t know you were back,” she said, drying her hair on a towel. Unable to control himself any longer, he kissed her. He kissed her hard, and soon they were in bed. Oh yeah, this is who he loved.


	2. Next Day

Patterson  
Patterson woke up the next day with a pounding headache. She hadn’t felt like this since… No. There was no was Borden could have bugged her again. She put an ice pack on her neck as she picked up her phone to call Jane. There was no way she was going to be able to work today. Jane picked up on the first ring. “Hey Patterson,” she said, “What’s up?” Patterson recoiled at her voice, the sound making her head hurt worse. “I’m going to take the day off today,” Patterson whispered. Some people may have prodded and asked why she wouldn’t be at work, but Jane was a good friend. “Ok. We’ll see you tomorrow though right?” Jane asked. “Yeah,” she said, pinching the bridge of her nose, “I’ll be back tomorrow.” And with that she quickly shut off the phone and passed out.

Tasha  
Tasha woke up at noon the next day, sober and highly hungover though she had probably slept through the worst of it. She thought about the decision she had made the night before. It still seemed like the right thing to do. After a little more sleep and some homemade chilaquiles she swore cured any hangover, she set about her plan. She got out her computer and typed out a few things and printed them out. Then, she made a few phone calls and packed a suitcase with a few sets of casual clothes a couple essentials. Finally, she hand wrote a small letter and signed the papers. When she had finished her preparations, she looked around her apartment one last time, shut the lights off, and locked the door. 

Reade  
He woke up the next morning tangled in bed with Meg, her head resting on his chest. He moved to get out of bed to get ready for work. Meg groaned. “Do you have to go?” she asked, sleep edging her voice. He was going to tell her that yes, in fact, he had to, but he didn’t. “You know what,” he said, moving back to a comfortable position, I think I’ll take the day off. We can go ring shopping.” Still sleepy and not really listening, Meg rolled over and went back to bed. “Good,” she whispered. Reade smiled. He really couldn’t wait to be married to this beautiful woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the weirdness that was Tasha's passage. I'm trying to be as vague as I can about what's happening to her so that I can avoid the dramatic irony because I don't think that's as fun. Anyway, I promise you'll know next chapter.


	3. bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh look, another tiny chapter.

Two days after the Borden fiasco everyone was back at work. Everyone besides Tasha. As soon as everyone was in, Kurt called a team meeting. “I have some bad news,” he said as soon as everyone had sat down. He held up an envelope. “Tasha has resigned.” Patterson looked down at her lap. Reade looked up, a slightly angry look on his face. “What do you mean she resigned?” he asked, his voice tight. Kurt handed him the letter and sat next to Jane. Reade quickly read the letter. “Will you read it out loud?” Patterson asked quietly. Reade nodded and began to read. 

_Team, I’m so sorry for everything I’ve done. In the years I’ve worked with this task force I feel like I’ve caused more problems than what I’m worth, so I’m resigning. I’m resigning from the CIA as well. As it turns out I don’t think I’m quite cut out for being an agent. I’m moving to Southern Illinois, not far from St. Louis. My Aunt and Uncle own a resturant there. I work at the resturant until I can figure out what to do next. I love you guys. Good luck with the tattoos. Signed, Natasha Zapata._

By the time Reade had finished reading, Patterson was crying. “I’m so-sorry,” she stuttered, standing up, “I have to go my lab.” She left quickly, tears running freely down her cheeks. As she left, Reade got up too. “I’ll be back in an hour,” he told the others, and he too left. 

He went straight to her apartment, thinking there was no way she could have left already. He knocked on the door for five minutes before getting out his own key. He quickly opened the door, wanting desperatly to talk Zapata out of leaving. He couldn’t imagine work without her. But he was too late. He opened the door to an empty apartment. It hadn’t been cleared out yet, but he could tell that she was gone and wasn’t coming back. Despite being full of furniture, it felt empty. He saw a note on the coffee table and walked over to read it. _I’m sorry Reade. I really am gone._


	4. gone

Patterson  
She had been mad at Tasha, she couldn’t deny that. But she had been mad at her friend before, and she hadn’t left. So why had she this time? Really she couldn’t believe that her friend was gone. She went home that night more confused and hurt than ever. She walked home again that night, stopping only to grab her mail as she got to her building. She rifled through it, half paying attention. She almost missed it. On single handwritten letter in the pile of bills and other junkmail. It didn’t have a return address on it but she knew who it was from. She opened it quickly, hoping desperately for more answers. Well, she kind of got them. 

Reade  
He had left her apartment quickly after realizing she wasn’t there. He went back to work and did his job as normally as possible, but it wasn’t the same. He went home exhausted mentally. If Meg noticed his change in behavior she didn’t let on. “Hey Babe,” she said when he got home. He kissed her gently. “How was your day?” she asked when they parted. “Not great,” he replied, rubbing his temples, “It was a lot. I think I’m just gonna go to bed.” She nodded. “Ok.” he started to walk away, and she remembered. “Ed,” she said quickly, “this came in the mail for you today,” she handed him a small envelope with no return address. “Thanks,” he said smiling. He knew who it was from. 

Tasha  
She had gotten home the day before, her Uncle picking her up at Lambert International. She had started working that morning, quickly falling into her old routine of waiting tables and filling the buffet. She had missed her family, and she was happy to see them, but right now she wanted to be with her team. She missed them She regretted leaving everyday, but she couldn’t go back. She would just ruin things more than she already had. They were all mad at her anyway. Any time she thought about going back, she saw Patterson’s face after she found out that Borden was still alive. She loved Patterson. She couldn’t hurt her like that anymore.


	5. going

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter's the smallest....

Patterson  
Patterson read her letter quickly. Then, she made her own decision. She got out her computer and within a few minutes had done a few things, checked others, and emailed Reade. Then, she packed a suitcase with a few things and went to bed. It took her awhile to fall asleep that night, with everything still running through her head. Among the most recent involving her new decision. And if Tasha didn’t want her there, well there were other things to do in St. Louis.   
Reade  
He had just finished his letter just as he got the email from Patterson. He read it slowly, not fully understanding it. ‘Why does she want to go to St. Louis with her?’ he thought to himself. But it was Patterson, he knew she had to have some reasoning behind her motives. “I’m going to St. Louis for the weekend,” he told Meg the next morning. “Why?” she asked him, pouring his coffee. “I don’t really know,” he said taking a sip, “Patterson wants me to. She got me a ticket.” Meg had an idea why Patterson wanted to go, but she didn’t let on. “When do you leave?” she asked. He looked at his phone. “About three hours.” Meg nodded. “We better get you packed.”

They got to St. Louis about one o’clock. They got some food, and checked into their hotel, then Patterson drove them to Collinsville. “Where are we going?” Reade asked every five minutes. “You’ll see,” Patterson responded every five minutes. About half an hour later, they took off exit off the highway, and there it was. “Oh.” Reade said, finally realizing where they were going. There was a large restaurant to the right of the exit, A large sign on the front of it read in bright red letters, ‘Zapata’s’. “And she’s here?” Reade asked quietly. “Yep,” Patterson responded, turning into the parking lot. “She’s here.”


	6. found

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what? another tiny chapter? And y'all thought they couldn't get any smaller.

They got to St. Louis about one o’clock. They got some food, and checked into their hotel, then Patterson drove them to Collinsville. “Where are we going?” Reade asked every five minutes. “You’ll see,” Patterson responded every five minutes. About half an hour later, they took off exit off the highway, and there it was. “Oh.” Reade said, finally realizing where they were going. There was a large restaurant to the right of the exit, A large sign on the front of it read in bright red letters, ‘Zapata’s’. “And she’s here?” Reade asked quietly. “Yep,” Patterson responded, turning into the parking lot. “She’s here.”

The pair walked into the restaurant together, Patterson looking to be on a mission, Reade a little tentative. As soon as the blonde was through the big oak doors at the front of the store she made a beeline for the front desk. “IsTashaZapatahererightnow?” Patterson asked so quickly that even Reade had to take a minute to figure out what she had said. The server stared at them blankly until Reade was able to interpret. “Um,” he said unsure whether or not to continue, “we were looking for Tasha Zapata.” he said awkwardly. “Tasha?” the teenage looking girls asked, pushing a piece of dark hair from her face, “Si.” She jumped down from her stool and ran off. In about three minutes she was back with a rather tired looking Tasha. “Quien quiere verme Carmen?” she asked annoyed, then she saw them. “How…?” she said quietly, then turned to the girl, “Dile a tío Magnus estoy tomando mi descanso.” Then, to the others, “Follow me.”


	7. talk

Tasha led them to a small room in the back of the restaurant. There was a table with a fews chairs and a corkboard with some papers pinned to it, but it was too small to hold much else. Tasha sat down in a chair and motioned for the others to do the same. As they sat Tasha sighed “I guess you’ve come to tell me to come back, huh,” she said, biting her lip. Reade looked at Patterson with an accusing look on his face. “Well, yes,” the blonde said, shrugging, “also, I figured I owed you an apology. I was… upset. I shouldn’t have said what I did. I’m sorry Tash.” The brunette stopped biting her lip. “You think you owe me an apology? After what I did to you? Wow,” she leaned back in her chair, “I did fuck up.” Reade raised his eyebrows. “Yeah. You did fuck up. We all do. You don’t have to run away because of it. We’re a family, remember?” She put her face in her hands and ran her fingers through her hair. “I don’t think we’ve been a family since I left the FBI,” Patterson looked up to meet Tasha’s gaze, a look of steely resolve in her bright blue eyes. “Then let's try again,” she whispered, “I’ve missed you so much Tasha. After you left, not a day went by when I didn’t think about all the fun we used to have. That’s why I quit. I couldn’t stand the pain of you not being there anymore.” They sat in silence for a moment, the air in the room still around them. Finally Tasha spoke. “I’m sorry, Patterson,” she said softly, “But I can’t go back.” Patterson looked her in the eye for a moment, tears welling up in her own. Then she got up and stormed out of the room, not stopping until she got to the car, then began to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more tiny chapters? you'll never get full satisfaction!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but thanks for reading.


End file.
